bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Return of the Poisonous Espada
At the afternoon Kezo was sitting in the living room eating some rice balls while Shini was looking at him angerly "Cmon aint ya worried the soul society comes back at ya i mean you left just like that without saying your reasons, and give me a rice ball already" Kezo threw a rice ball at Shinis face and it fell on the ground, Shini looked at the rice ball and ate with happiness and then looked angry ant Kezo again "Dont try to bribe me now just listen already im telling you since you used your shinigami powers against that.....demon guy you might have let the soul society capture your spiritual energy and come to get you" Kezo looked at Shini bored and not interested "Let them come its not like there gonna knock at the door and hold a sword to my neck am I right?" Seijaku Ichi just so happened to be walking through the human world that day. Relaxing and enjoying the space and modern citites noise. He was just about to turn off the road and open a senkaimon when he recognised a faint spiritual pressure, emanating from quite a ways away. With a sigh he moved off to investigate the source of the spiritual power. Shini then starting sniffing around and went to the door and smelled it, Kezo looked at him curiousy "What are you doing Shini" Shini continued smelling the door and looked at Kezo with a worried face "I-its a-a shinigami" Kezo got up and went to Shini and looked at him "What do you mean?" Shini ran to the coach and went hiding under it and apeared to be scared "If ya wanna get killed by a shinigami then go ahead but dont come crying to me when old man Yamamoto gets here" As he approached the house, Seijaku relaxed his grip on his sword, this wasn't a hollow or an arrancar. He went quietly up to the door and knocked three times, in quick succsesion before waiting for a reply. Kezo openned the door without thinking twice and saw Seijaku standing infront of him "So...........are ya here to kill me? Or arrest me? Cause i havent really done anything against the soul society" Taken aback by the bluntness of the door-opener he simply replied. "I am Seijaku Ichi, Lieutenant of the tenth division. Is there any reason for me to want to arrest you." His hand gravitated to his zanpaktou. Kezo looked at Seijaku and openned the door more inviting him in "I dont think there is a reason for you to get me I mean after all I just left the soul society without telling my reason its been 10 years and nothing happened to the soul society right? Now i have some rice balls for lunch wanna come in and have some I dont mind I bought alot of them anyways" Having not eaten all day, Seijaku couldn't stop his eyes lighting up at the offer of food. "I would love some thank you." Seijaku entered the house before commenting on why a dog was hiding under the table. Kezo sit down at the chair infront of the table and ate some rice balls while Seijaku did the same "So whats a shinigami doing in the human world if he was no missions in here?" "Coming home from his missions, anyway I am allowed to come here if I am not on duty, but that never happens. I get worked to the bone, so I do enjoy kicking back every now and then." He leaned back onto the back two legs of the chair. "Also I am required to investigate any suspicisious spiritual pressure." He laughed, "It does get wearisome." "I see well since I'm no longer a shinigami in the soul society I have all the free time I need though there is my job and my friends to hang out with...well maybe not all the free time but i get alot of it kinda" Kezo ate another rice ball and looked at Seijaku "How rude of me to forget, would you like some tea or anything to drink?" "Oh, no thanks." Seijkau declinded the offer. He got up and motioned towards the door. "Thank you for allowing me into your home, but I think I had better be off. Say I never actually caught your name?" Kezo looked at Seijaku who was about to leave "My name is Kezo Zakara former shinigami in the 11th division and thats Shini hes a mod soul I planted in a dogs body" Shini got up and looked at Kezo angerly "Are you insane now were definetly done for Kenpachi is gonna murder us" Seijaku laughed, "Kenpachi isn't the captain of squad 11 anymore. Its now Tadashi Kori." Thank you, Mr. Zakara" Seijiaku bowed politely "If you need any help, send me a message and i will see if I can help" Seijaku exited through the door. Shini fell on the ground with relief and smiled, Kezo got up and looked at Shini "We missed alot of things these last 10 years havent we now?" Shini got up "Yeah yeah yeah Kenpachi is not the captain anymore and were safe, unless that Tadashi guy is worst the Kenpachi then were toast" Kezo sat down on the couch and watched TV Outside someone was looking through Kezos window, He apeared to be an arrancar he pointed his finger at Kezos house and charged a black cero then fired it Kezo quickly got out of the way and took Shini with him the explosion of the cero destroyed the entire wall on Kezos house he then got up and took Shinis pill out and became a shinigami "Why did you come back after 50 years didnt you learn from last time?" The arrancar looked at Kezo and simply fired another cero causing another large explosion Hearing the commotion behind him, Seijkau spun to see the arrancar destroying Kezos house. He strained to see through the smoke and rubble but still Seijkau couldn't see Kezo among the smoke so angered he drew his sword and rushed at the mysteriouis stranger. The thought to call for help hadn't even passed his mind. Back at Kezos house the arrancar continued firing ceros but then Kezo was able to reach him and slice his shoulder causing him to bleed "Had enough" the arrancar hit Kezo sending him crashing to the ground Kezo got up and looked at the arrancar "Why are you here? Just tell me already" The arrancar got closer to Kezo "Your the reason I returned, Because of you I lost the title as the 4th Espada and instead Ulquirra Cifer had taken my place I escaped from humiliation of facing Aizen I knew he would kill me if he knew that is why I returned for revenge" The arrancar fired another cero and nearly hit Kezo Rushed to Kezos side, checking if he was alright. "You OK! Who is this guy," Seijaku shouted before turning to face this new foe, "Inu no Denkō!" A beast of lightning spawned from a rush of energy and proceded to rush at the arrancar. The arrancar openned his mouth mask and fired a stronger cero from his mouth causing the lightning beast to explode once the smoke cleared he walked out of it and closed his mouth "I see you have an ally on your side this time Kezo" The arrancar aimed his finger at the two shinigamis and charged a cero "I will kill you both" Seijaku flashed stepped to the side, pre-empting the blast and fired off another lightning from his hand at the arrancar. "I don't know who or what you are, put I have to stop you." Seijaku drew his sword in defense. The arrancar also drew his sword and blocked the attack from Seijaku and looked at him "Do you know who I am? or should I say who I was, I was once the 4th espada until Kezo Zakara defeated and humiliated me thats why he will pay and if you wish to help him then both of you are my enemies to kill" Kezo then got up and looked at the two "Seijaku listen that arrancar his name is Alco Nendatora and he is very strong stronger than you think last time he nearly killed me I was lucky but I cant be lucky twice" Looking over at Kezo, Seijaku told him that he couldn't just leave him. "Well, lets just take him down together, 'kay?" And with a shrug he rushed and attacked, slashing at the arrancars midriff with his zanpaktou. Alco used sonido and apeared next to Kezo he then grabbed him and threw him at Seijaku and then fired a cero and both of them "You should know better than that" Kezo slammed into Seijaku who was taken off guard as he saw the cero flying toward him. "Kezo, I can't block it, help!" He shouted out as they landed in a heap. Kezo then pushed Seijaku from the side and got hit by the cero after the smoke cleared Kezo was bleeding from his fore head and half his shirt was torn off he looked at Alco "It hurts just like last time" Kezo then put his hand on his face and summoned his hollow mask and fired a white cero and Alco "Such a pity" Alco fired a cero and deflected Kezos cero "Kezo. Are you ok?" Seijaku jumped up to his friends side, before drawing his sword, rasing it and gently whispering "Hush, Sasu you na Chinmoku''."'' The blade transofrmed, and all sounds in the area failed to reach Alco's ears, rendering him deaf. "Kezo, he can't hear us. Do you have any ideas?" Kezo breathed deeply and then looked at Seijaku "No ideas so far last time it was easy until he used his ressureccion" Kezo then got an idea he got up and took of his mask "I have an idea Seijaku listen to me when were both behind and infront of him lets use our strongest attacks on him 'Ill hit him from the back and you from the front okay?" "Ok, I'll start preparing. Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens," Seijak ugave a small nod as a sign for Kezo to get behind him. "Sōren Sōkatsui!" Suddenly the energy blast flew at the arrancar, hissing and spitting. Alco dodged the attack but then Kezo apeared behind him and used his bankai his sword became surounded by light and he then used his mask again he fired a cero at him and distracted Alco from Seijaku Who rushed in close, "Sajo Sabaku." The chains wrapped around the arrancar, holding him in place.Suddenly the words flooded into Alco's ear. "We've got you now!" Kezo charged his cero and looked at Seijaku "Now Seijaku will fire together at the same time" "Sure." The two fired their attacks at Alco Kezo from the front and Seijaku from the back once the two attacks hit Alco he started to scream in pain after the two attacks have hit him Alco looked at the two and then fell down to the ground and pointed his sword to the sky "Dejar Todo Atrás" Suddenly Alco swinged his sword downwards and a large burst of spiritual energy surounded him after that it cleared Alco was then changed into his ressurrection "Crap! What do we do now." Seijaku cursed before using shunpo to manouvere above Alco, where he then swung his sword down, "Shougekika On." Alco stopped Seijakus sword with his scorpion claw hand and charged a cero on the tip of his scorpions tail and fired it at Seijaku creating an even larger explosion then before. The explosion threw Seijaku back until he collided with a tree, slamming into its thick trunk. After he feel to the floor he looked up to find Kezo. Seijaku tried to lift himself off the ground but his strength had moentarily left him and he lay there on the ground. Alco was preparing another cero blast but was stopped once Kezo hit him first with his cero, Alco looked at Kezo "You wish to fight me again all alone? hehehehe too bad kenpachi isnt here to help you this time" Kezo removed his hollow mask and pointed his sword at Alco "You know something I dont care, I have someone here to help me true he got hurt just now so ill have to wait until he can get up on his feet again and one more thing, I am stronger than last time" Kezo quickly used shunpo and went behind Alco and hit him with his sword sending him crashing at the ground yet Alco didnt apear injured he simply looked at Kezo and charged at him "Stronger? we will see about that matter" Kezo summoned his hollow mask again and charged a cero so did Alco they both fired at the same time and there ceros clashed and created a large explosion